The invention relates to an arrangement for coupling light into and coupling light out of a waveguide, comprising a base plate with thereon attached mirror mount and reflecting surface, at least one waveguide, and a holding device for holding optical or optoelectronic components.
The technology of establishing optical links, optical communication lines and for connecting optical systems requires the alignment of individual components relative to each other. In the process, the thermal expansion of materials with varied heat expansion rates must be taken into account. One option of carrying out a precise alignment is referred to in expert circles by the term "kinematic mount."
U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,827 discloses such an arrangement with two-stage alignment, where the position of several optical components relative to each other is determined first through a rough alignment and subsequently through a precise alignment. In the process, 6 translational degrees-3 of translation and 3 of rotation--are detected. A positioning accuracy in the sub-millimeter range in all directions is necessary during the rough alignment when the individual components are assembled, so as to allow the snapping together of the alignment marks. A positioning accuracy of several micrometers is achieved only with the arrangement for the precise alignment.
Another arrangement for alignment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,123. This arrangement permits the mounting of optical components with little stress. An interlocking of ring-shaped elements is intended to avoid the transfer of stress from the housing to the optical components.
These comparably expensive techniques are necessary because all required alignment marks are provided on one carrier and the other components are positioned with great accuracy at the intended location or multi-stage methods must be used for a rough alignment and a precise alignment.